


Second Chance

by Daryl_Grimes0219



Category: Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryl_Grimes0219/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes0219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricks is tired of living a lie. Things are different than what they were when he was younger. Maybe things can be better now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haunted_Obsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Obsidian/gifts).



> This is my first shot at writing a fan fic, so please don't be to hard on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricks tired of living a lie, things are different than where he was younger. maybe now things can be better now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first shot a writing a fan fic, so please don't be to hard on me.

“ _I can’t do this anymore!_ ” Rick says to himself as he looks in the bathroom mirror.

“ _I’m tired of lying to myself, say’n everything go’n to be ok, when it ain’t!_ ”

 

Rick isn’t sure where his life is going anymore, his marriage with Lori has on been the rocks for several months now, Nothing but late nights, arguing and fighting (mostly started on Lori’s end) about how there's no love left in their marriage, how Rick’s a shitty father & husband. It does not help that he is working crazy hours down at the police station, not really giving the man any personal time to spend with his son Carl. Lori on the other hand, he thinks it’s time to end the marriage, tired of the dirty looks, put-downs, the infidelity and over all lying to himself.

 

“You’re going to be late to work, **again**!” Lori yelled standing at the bottom of the stairs with venom dripping from the last word she spoke.

 

Rick was lost in his thoughts not even bothering to respond to Lori. He finished getting dressed in his uniform and was out the door to his car, a navy blue 2004 jeep grand Cherokee that he just finished making the payments on last month. He got into his vehicle, started it up, pulling out of the driveway and making left onto the main road heading to the police station to start his 12-hour shift. The whole way there Rick’s mind was elsewhere with other things on his mind.

 

“ _I know things have changed over the years and people are more open about their sexuality. It’s not looked down upon as it was back when I growing up, it was unheard of back then. Maybe now I can be myself and not hide who I am?_ ” Rick did not have much experience when it came to being with men, other than his few brief times he fooled around with his best friend Shane Walsh when they were teenagers. Now looking back on everything, they have done together and have gone through as best friends, why would Shane do this to him?

 

Rick and Lori’s marriage had already gone south beforehand but still “I always thought Shane was more into men than he was women. He never showed any interest in Lori before, why the sudden change?” The more he thought about the betrayal, the more pissed off he got. He never felt so betrayed in his entire life, never once thought for a second that his best friend and soon to be ex-wife would ever so such a thing. As Rick arrives at the station, pulling around the building to the staff parking lot, his cellphone starts to go off. “What the hell does she fuckin want now?” Thinking it was Lori wanting to bitch him for another thing she thinks he has done wrong, to his surprise when he looked at his cellphone it was his baby sister Liza texting him. Rick let out a small sigh of relief and a smile started to form fading away to look of anger the older man was wearing, sometimes Rick swears that his sister was psychic or something because she would always call or text him cheering him up, even sending him random funny cat videos she would find on the internet.

 

Rick is four years older than his sister is and even with that age gap, they are the best of friends. Pulling into a parking space and shutting off the jeep, Rick picks his phone back up to read his sister’s text message. “How many times do I have to remind ya I’m here and you can talk to me about anything! Don’t make me get the water gun filled with pickle juice! Since I know how much you love pickles! Lol” When Rick and Liza are together, you can really tell that they are brother and sister.

 

Rick started to laugh just imagining his sister saying to him in person, still chuckling a little as he replies to the text message. “I swear your spying on me or something because you always seem to know when something ain’t right… Hell NO! You better not! You know I hate pickles! Hey I’ll give you a call after my first shift is over running a little late” Hitting the send button on his cellphone and away he goes out of the jeep, locking it with the remote keychain and into the police station " _hope Shane ain’t here…_ ".

 

Ricks hopes were all in vain, no matter how much the man hoped or prayed Shane would not be there blew up in his face like fireworks on Fourth of July. It was not even five minutes after he walked into the police station; he spotted Shane chatting with the other officers in the station. Rick tried to get by hoping Shane would not notice him but to no avail. Shane spots him before he is even able to walk by shooting a devilish grin with a wink in Rick’s direction before the other man could even make it to the back to the locker-room. “I’ll be back…,” he tells the other men as stand up leaving the group going back to the locker-room where his former best friend went too.

 

At this point Rick is at the sink with his head down in it, splashing water on his face and giving him a mental prep talk “I can do this… we’re at our place of work, he ain’t stupid enough to make a scene here…” little unbeknownstto Rick, Shane has come into the locker-room. Quietly the he walks up behind the other man who seems to be lost in his thoughts. Shane started behind Rick waiting for him to stand up straight. Once he lifts his head from the sink, face still a little wet. Shane warps an arm around the man’s chest as he whisper into his ear.

 

“Well hello to you too sweetheart, if I didn’t know any better I’d think ya are pissed off at me or something?” grinning with every word he spoke. Shane knew it's truly hurting Rick knowing his best friend would hurt him like this.

 

Rick could swear that his heart was shattering into millions of pieces. It took the man a moment to collect himself before pushing away turning around to look at the more muscular man that was behind him. “What the fuck man?” as hard as he my try he cannot keep cool, all that raw emotion shows upon his features as he speaks. “I'm NOT your god damn sweetheart! You’re supposed to be my best friend, someone I can trust to have my back, not stab me in it!” as he continues to speak he starts to pace back and forth. “How could you Shane? That was my wife!”

 

Shane chuckled after Rick finished what he had to say. He truly loves pushing this man’s buttons knowing damn well he is hurting someone that he supposedly loves and has feels for him. “Ya don’t get it do ya Rick? I knew your marriage was dead way before I done anything. I got needs too ya know! I couldn’t be with the one I wanted, so went with the next best thang, the bitch that took ya away from me!” the smirk that once was on Shane’s face faded away being replaced by a more serious look.

 

A look of pure shock has over take the man at the response he received from Shane. “So fuckin what! We ain’t divorced yet!” The man’s voice chocked in tone as he continued to speak. “You did that just because you couldn’t be with me?” he says aloud trying to make sense of what is going on. “We were just teenagers back then. I thought it was just a phase that we were going through but I was wrong, Shane you know as well as I do, it could never have happened back then! Shane! You know there were people beaten almost to death doing the thangs we did! …..” He was going to say more but he cut himself off, changing what he was going to say. “This isn’t the time nor place to have this talk. We will talk about this later, right now we have work we need to do.” He really does not want to talk about this anymore. He hurting enough from the little bit that was said, walking past Shane leaving the locker-room to get back to his desk that is cover with different case files.

 

“Then when is a good time to talk then Rick? You know eventually that you are going to have to deal with this and everything else! You can’t keep running from everything **sweetheart**!” following the other man out of the locker-room back to the other man's desk in the main room. Avoiding to stair as the two men walked back into the main room of the station, everyone continued what they were doing as if nothing was going on out of the normal. “Walsh! Grimes! In my office now!” says the voice coming from the office of chief of police. “Damn it! Can this day get any fuckin worse?” Rick thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and ideas are welcomed. 
> 
> I didn't liked how I had it so I made it into one chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon, just got a lot going on right now.


	2. unanticipated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Shane are summoned into the chief of police's office. will Rick have a meltdown? or will Shane get his way in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted to, I wanted it to be a lot longer but nothing I did seemed right. I hope you all like it and if you have any ideas of what you would like to see please email me @ MrDarylGrimes@gmail.com
> 
> P.s if anyone is interested I'm looking for a beta reader.

“Fuckin great!” Shane says raising his voice. “Thank you officer **pansy ass,** you really know how to make someone’s **FUCKIN day** Don’t ya? **”** Shane said as he makes his way to the chief's office. Shane doesn't give a damn what people think of him or if they like him or not. Rick waited a second or two before walking into the office of his commanding officer, as he walks into the office he held his head down in shame for acting is such a manner in his place of work. The first thing Rick’s eyes spotted in the office was the plaque on the desk with the name _Brian Blake_. Rick kept his head down as he stood behind the chair that was facing the commander's desk until he was spoken to.

Putting aside the task at hand, the commander puts the pen down on his desk and holds the bridge of his nose letting out a small sigh before he starts to speak. “Can either one of you explain what the hell just happened? Please enlighten me, how two of my best officers in this county went from being men to fighting like two damn teenage girls?” Brian said letting out a small sigh.

“Well the only girl in this room here is officer pansy ass here.” Shane said griming.

“Fuck you Shane!” Rick said lifting his head up shooting Shane a dirty look.

“That’s enough you two! Walsh go out to your desk until I call you back into my office!”

“Alright…. later sweetheart” Shane said as he leaves the office shooting Rick a devilish grin, before walking back to his desk. After Shane left the commander's office Rick sat down in the chair that was in front of his boss’s desk, letting out a sigh of can this day be over ready? Rick was able to collect his thoughts before the other man started to ask him about what happened moments ago.

"Rick can you tell what's going on here between you and Shane? I don't care what you boys do on your free time but when it effects your performance on the job, and then it becomes my business." Brian gets up from his desk and walks over to the window looking out into the main room of the station. "Out of the 15 years that I have worked here as chief of police, I never once had to discipline you for anything, you’ve been a modeled officer. What I'm getting at is this isn't like you to act out like this, so please explain to me what's going on and I might be able to help you." Brian says as he turns from the window to look at Rick give him his full attention.

Rick looks at Brian as if he was asked to tell his whole life story. He really doesn’t want to tell his boss what’s been going on outside of work but he doesn’t really have much of a choice. Unable to look Brian in the eyes Rick turn his head to look at the desk before he starts to speak. “Shane and my wife were having an affair. He told me, he did it because he couldn’t be with me so he slept around with my wife. That’s when I lost it and everyone here heard what I said…. That’s about sums it up” Rick said as looked back at Brian “I am sorry for the way that I acted. I will do my best to keep my personal problems away from the workplace.”

“I think I’ve heard enough,” Brian said as he goes back to his desk and starts to fill out what looks like a report form. “Rick, I’m going to give you two weeks paid leave, give you some time to get your head on straight. If that isn’t enough time for you, you have plenty of vacation time you haven’t spent. Use this time wisely and do what you need to do. I don’t need everyone and their mother thinking if the pull the same kinda stunt, they’ll get whatever they want.”

“Commander…” Rick said before getting cut off by the other man “you can call me Brian” He said with a smile graced his lips. “No need for formalities amongst friends” All of a sudden Rick had a look of confusion upon his face. “ _Friends? I never knew he thought of me as a friend?_ _”_ He thought as the confusion faded away a smile that took form upon his lips. “Thank you, Brian” Rick said as he leaned forward extending his hand to shake hands with the other man.

Brian extends his hand to return the handshake. “You don’t have to thank me, I got your back. I’ll help out in whatever ways I can, just promise me this won’t happen again. Don’t need them thinking I’m playing favorites or anything.” He said with a slight chuckle. “You should get going now or else we’d be here all day talking, that’s wouldn’t look good for either of us slacking off like that.” He said as he walked over to the door and opened it for Rick. “Don’t worry about Walsh I’ll deal with him” Giving Rick a hopefully smile, hoping that would help ease Rick’s mind a little.

“Thank you.” Rick said with a faint smile before walking out of the office, knowing things are only going to get harder from here on. Shane isn’t the type of person that would just let things go. He knows that eventually he’s going to have to deal with the man whether he wants to or not.

“Walsh!” Brian said from inside his office. For a brief moment, the two men’s paths crossed. Shane whispered into Rick’s ear as he passed by. “ _Hope you like it rough_ ” making the man stop dead in his tracks as wave of fear crashing into his body, too afraid to look back he continued to make his way out the building to his jeep.

Once in his jeep, Rick takes a deep breath trying to control the overwhelm amount of anxiety rushing through his body. He takes out his cellphone to text his sister. “Hey sis, can you do me a favor? Can you pick Carl up from school for me and take him to our stepfather’s house Please? I’ll explain everything later.” Hitting the send button, he sits his cellphone in the cup holder, putting the jeep into reverse backing out of the parking space, putting the vehicle into drive leaving the parking lot and the station.


	3. change of heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took for ever for this little bit of an update. no matter I did i couldn't get it to be the way I wanted.... between college and having to fix up the house I haven't had much time for my writting :( I'm trying :(

Making his way down the winding forest road to his stepfather’s house, the only thing he could think about was the last thing Shane said to him “hope you like it rough!” unable to stay focused on the road he pulled off to the side of the road to calm himself down. “Would Shane really do something like that?” Rick thought to himself. “I thought I knew him but I was dead wrong. He is nothing like the guy I use to know.” The fact that Shane was willing to admit what he did and the reason why at the police station around their fellow officers shows that he didn’t care who knew what was going on or that fact that he had feelings for Rick.

At one point in his life, he did have feelings for Shane and they did have a past together. They use to mess around back when they were still in high school; they both knew it was nothing more than that but neither one of them have admitted how they really felt about one another. Rick ended up marrying Lori and Shane stayed single ended up known as the town slut for a few years. Looking back on things he thought “Maybe did all that because he wasn’t with me?” “I didn’t know he felt that way about me, we were just to buds that wanted to get off.” He says talking out load to himself. “If he would have told me how he really felt back things might have turned out differently….” He closes his eyes and rests his head back on the seat.

All of a sudden, Rick’s anxiety was set off by a voice that seemed to appeared from nowhere. “Well hello there sweetheart funny meeting you out here.” Shane said with a smirk on his face. Rick was lost for words; he did not think Shane would have found him this soon. The expression on his face was like deer in headlights. “What you ain’t happy to see me?” reaches his hand in the open window taking the keys out of the ignition ”You ain’t going anywhere. We need to have ourselves a little talk!”

Opening the driver door of the Jeep, he pulls the other man out by the colure of his shirt pulling him away from the vehicle into the woods. "Shane you done need to do this! I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you!" Rick says as his voice begins to break with raw emotion (fear). Fear of what the other man would do to him.  
  
"Just shut the fuck up! You think saying sorry will make things any better? How fuckin stupid are ya? We ain't in high school no more! Stop being such a fuckin pussy!" He turns to face Rick to look him in the eyes. Rick looked up eye to eye with Shane. What he seen in Shane's eyes scared him, it was a mix of sorrow and anger. "Did I really cause him this much pain?" with that thought he broke the eye contact between him and Shane. He's not fighting back at all. Does he blame himself for the acts of the man in front of him? He only did what he had to out of fear what may happen to him if they were find out, his true sexuality. Twelve years of his life was a lie not only hurting himself but also Shane in the process.  
  
"I know I can't say anything to male you forgive me for what I have done, I get that. I know I hurt you and I wish I could tak—" cut off by a swift blow to his stomach Rick fell to the ground in able to catch his breath, all he could do was look up at Shane before his vision blurred and finally passed out. "It's too late for that, what has been done can't be undone." He leaned down picking the unconscious Man from the ground.  
  
"Thinks could have been different ya know? I told you I would have protected you if anyone tried to harm you..." He continues to speak as if the other man was awake to list to what he had to say. "I guess you didn't have any faith in me? I know I fucked up a lot back then but you should have known that I loved you and wouldn't let anyone dare harm you." Shane continued to walk deeper into the forest.  


A few hours had passed since Shane knocked out Rick. He wakes up in a panic, restrained on a bed in a log cabin wondering, "Where the hell am I? What hell happened? He soon realizes that he is no longer wearing his uniform and it has been replaced with a t-shirt and pair of shorts. Then the man looked around the room noticing that there are two sets of uniforms on the floor.  
  
The dark thoughts started to cloud ricks mind filling it with panic and anxiety. "Why did he change my clothes? Did he fuck me while I was knocked out?" The man thought to himself, with fear clouding his mind, then he started to scream "SHANE! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU SICK FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH!" Rick continued scream until the Shane walked into the room. The man had nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood at the doorway leaning on the frame still dripping wet and held a T-shirt and a pair of Shorts same as what Rick is wearing. "Well hello to you too sleeping beauty!" The man said with slight chuckle.  
  
"FUCK YOU SHANE!" Rick growled in response as he struggles to get free from the bed. "You'd love that wouldn't ya?" The other man said with a smirk on his face. At that moment, Shane drops the towel that was around his waist to the floor, for a brief moment allowing Rick to see him completely naked before putting out the T-shirt and shorts. "By the way, I didn't do anything to ya sorry ass after I knocked your ass out!" Shane's whole demeanor has changed; he no longer has that arrogant look he always wears. He genuinely looks hurt, he know that Rick must he did something to him after he was knocked out cold. Who can blame him after what happened earlier that day?  
  
Shane leans back on the doorframe slides down it until he ends up sitting on the floor. The man lets out a sigh before he starts to speak again. "I must be the biggest asshole in the world right about now...." He looks down at the floor unable to look at the man tied to the bed. "Ya know I'm not good at this emotional shit and if I was you think we be here like this right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm Shane having conflicting feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> comments and ideas are all welcomed


End file.
